I LOVE YOU
by Stella Dragneel
Summary: Que paso después del manga? Como fue el embarazado de Kaya? Todo esto y más en este fanfic :) Rated T por lime y lemon. Espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, aquí estoy con mi nueva historia, esta vez de Midnight Secretary! Espero que os guste y si os gusta haré más capítulos :)

Quiero decirles que me encanta este manga me lo he leído tantas veces... Y moriría por que hicieran una secuela del despues, pero como no la hacen pues... la hago yo xD

_blablabla - _pensamientos del personaje

**blablabla - **Diálogos del personaje

N/A: blablabla - Notas de la autora.

Y ahora sin más dilación disfruten del capitulo!

Disclaimer: Midnight Secretary no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 1 : DE VUELTA A MI TRABAJO

Hacía una semana que nuestra boda había causado un gran revuelo. Y hacía ya tres semanas que estaba embarazada de un niño bastante especial y con especial me refiero a un vampiro. Y ahora pensareis, un vampiro? Pues sí, porque mi amado esposo es nada más ni nada menos que Kyouhei Touma, el presidente de LVC. Y no solo eso sino que también es un vampiro, de ahí que el hijo que llevo en mi vientre.

Y yo, Kaya Satozuka, soy su secretaria perfecta y su esposa. Nos conocimos cuando en la compañía Touma me asignaron ser su secretaria personal, allí me enamoré de él. Tiempo más tarde, una vez creada LVC, Kyouhei me confesó sus sentimientos. Hemos pasado muchos problemas pero aquí estamos, él en su despacho y yo en mi gran mesa triangular situada enfrente de su despacho.

**Kaya!** – Me llamó Kyouhei

**Presidente! Estamos en el trabajo! Haga el favor de no llamarme por mi nombre!**

**Yo te llamo como quiero! Haz el favor de venir a mi despacho, YA!**

Me dirigí hacía el despacho de Kyouhei con paso fuerte, estaba enfadada, siempre me trataba así. Entré en su despacho y él ya estaba apoyado en su escritorio con un cigarrillo en la boca.

**Qué ocurre? Porque me has llamado?**

**Esto es lo que ocurre** – Dijo enseñándome una carta que mi antiguo jefe (el Presidente Takasu, presidente de la compañía ERDE) el cual antes de irme con Kyouhei se me propuso.

**Eso es solo una carta….**

**Solo una carta? _"Mi querida Satozuka-san eres tan bella como el sol, me gustaría ser aquel que haga que tu sol brille como un diamante"_** – Recitó a la perfección una parte de la carta.

**Kyouhei, es solo una carta no le hagas caso… No le hice caso y la tire a la basura como la encontraste?**

**Pasaba por allí cuando vi un papel que no habías roto, tu eres de esas personas que rompen todo papel que tira a la papelera para que absolutamente nadie lo lea, así que lo cogí y me encontré con esto…**

**Kyouhei, le deje claro que te amaba así que no debes preocuparte, ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar unos papeles que me deje ayer en casa.**

**Vale, vale, te espero aquí.**

Salí del despacho y me dirigí hacía el ascensor privado. Subí hasta casa y volví a bajar con los papeles que necesitaba. Entré en el despacho y Kyouhei no estaba. Creo que ya sabía donde estaba y si no hacía nada se iba a liar y bien.

CONTINUARA...

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo!

Si os ha gustado por favor, dejad reviews! Os lo agradecería mucho :)

Espero que os haya gustado!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo! Siento haber tardado más de cuatro meses en colgar este capítulo, estoy lista para que me lancen tomates *Abriendo paraguas*.

Disculpen a su pobre escritora, pero mi computadora se enfado y me borró todo aquello que había escrito. Toda la historia se me borró y ahora la he de volver a escribir :(

Pero a partir de ahora ya no me fiare de mi computadora y lo guardaré todo en un pen drive.

_blablabla -_pensamientos del personaje

**blablabla -**Diálogos del personaje

N/A: blablabla - Notas de la autora.

Y ahora les dejo con nuestra pareja favorita!

Disclaimer: MS no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**CAPITULO 2: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

Las escaleras de ese gran edificio se hacían eternas, mis pies pedían un descanso después de la carrera contrarreloj que hice para llegar hasta ERDE. Cuando llegué arriba, corrí hacía el despacho de mi antiguo jefe, ignorando las miradas curiosas de mis antiguos compañeros.

Abrí la puerta del gran despacho y la peor de las imágenes se mostraba ante mí. Mi antiguo jefe luchaba por liberarse de la muerte por asfixia que estaba a punto de experimentar gracias a mi marido.

-**Kyouhei! – **Grité mientras intentaba sin éxito alguno separarlo del Presidente Takasu.

-**Quieres ser su sol eh? Déjame que te ayude enviándote a un lugar donde estarás cerca de él.** – Dijo Kyouhei mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pobre cuello de Takasu.

Takasu movía sus largas piernas intentado liberarse del hombre al que jamás debió enfadar. La presión de las manos que rodeaban su cuello era cada vez más fuerte, sin embargo, la mujer a la que amaba lo liberó de ese hombre.

-**Ya basta Kyouhei! ****Cálmate! – **Le grité enfadada, pero de repente se encontraba en el suelo siendo golpeado por el Presidente Takasu.

-**Ahora te ayudare yo a ti, Presidente K-Y-O-U-H-E-I – **Dijo remarcando su nombre.

Kyouhei no se quedó atrás y le golpeó con tal fuerza que Takasu retrocedió hasta su escritorio. Intentó levantarse pero Kyouhei fue más rápido y le volvió a golpear. Takasu cayó al suelo. Viéndose indefenso, pateo a Kyouhei haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Aprovecho esto para lanzársele encima dispuesto a golpearlo.

Asustada, salí corriendo del despacho buscando el teléfono más cercano. Cuando lo encontré, llamé inmediatamente a Matsushita. Solo bastó decirle "pelea" para que esté ya estuviera subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegó hasta mí, lo guié hasta el despacho donde Kyouhei había acorralado al Presidente Takasu contra una pared y le golpeaba a puñetazo limpio. Matsushita se acercó corriendo a Kyouhei y lo apartó del adolorido Takasu.

Me acerqué corriendo al Presidente Takasu, el cual se encontraba sangrando por los puñetazos propinados por Kyouhei.

-**Se encuentra bien Presidente Takasu? – **Le pregunté mientras le limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo.

-**Satozuka… **

**-Vuelve a pronunciar su nombre y los golpes que has recibido te parecerán caricias! – **Dijo Kyouhei mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Matsushita.

-**Ya basta Kyouhei! Matsushita pide un taxi para el Presidente Takasu, diles que lo lleven al hospital y llévate contigo a Kyouhei – **Matsushita hizo lo que le pedí mientras ayudaba al Presidente Takasu a levantarse.

Acompañé al Presidente Takasu hasta el taxi que lo llevaría al hospital, y me disculpe por la actitud de mi esposo. Él me sonrió y le dijo al chofer que podía arrancar. El taxi se alejó y yo me acerque al coche donde me esperaba Kyouhei.

Cuando me subí, Matsushita arrancó para llevarnos a casa.

-**No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto – **Le repliqué a Kyouhei.

Golpeó con fuerza el cristal y comenzó a gritarme.

-**Eres mi mujer y ese tío cree conveniente cortejarte!** **No puedes creerlo? Pues yo no puedo creer que lo hayas defendido!**

**-Lo he defendido porque has sido tú quien ha empezado la pelea! – **Le grité yo de vuelta.

-**Oh, ahora eres la heroína del pueblo! La próxima vez que vaya a golpear a alguien te avisaré antes! **

**-Deja de comportarte como un idiota Kyouhei! Y deja de gritarme! – **Le dije mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-**No me comporto como un idiota solo defiendo lo que es mío! Y te gritó lo que quiera! **– Me dijo mientras Matsushita aparcaba delante de LVC.

-**No hace falta que me esperes esta noche, dormiré en casa de mi madre! – **Le grité mientras salía corriendo del coche.

Kyouhei empezó a seguirme y me hubiera alcanzando si no fuera porque las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a tiempo.

Mientras el ascensor subía, las lágrimas caían sin control y mis manos temblaban. Jamás había visto a Kyouhei enfadado y ahora tenía miedo. Mi pequeño era capaz de protegerme de aquello que podía hacerme daño, pero ¿Kyouhei sería capaz de hacerme daño?

El ascensor llegó a la planta donde se encontraba la casa de mi madre y pique a su puerta. Mi madre preocupada me dejó pasar la noche allí. Kyouhei intentó entrar pero mi madre lo hecho a patadas mientras le gritaba.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí separada de Kyouhei desde que nos casamos.

**CONTINUARA…**

WoW la cosa se ha puesto tensa…

Quiero agradecer a anycullen93 y Chiara Polairix Edelstein por sus reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado y ¿Creen que Kaya y Kyouhei arreglaran este pequeño problema?

Si les ha gustado, dejen sus reviews estaré muy agradecida con ustedes :)

El próximo capítulo intentare tenerlo antes, espero que disculpen mi tardanza.

Hasta pronto, mis pequeñas secretarias y mis pequeños vampiros. Un besoooo!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Midnight Secretary y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**CAPITULO 3: SUEÑOS ETERNOS**

"Mis ojos se abrieron y un gran prado de flores se mostro ante mí. En el centro una gran luz destellaba sus poderosos rayos. Con paso lento me acerque a ella pues su hermosura logro cautivarme.

Cuando llegue a ella y alargue mi mano para acariciarla, una voz me hizo retroceder.

**Mama….. Mama donde estas? **

Guie mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y entonces, de entre los arboles apareció un niño de apenas 4 años, corriendo y riendo. Sus grandes ojos marrones observaban a una mujer de ojos similares y largo pelo negro que corría tras él.

Mientras ellos corrían entre los árboles, un hombre de gran estatura se acerco a ellos.

**Cuidado Kaya….**

Y entonces comprendí lo que estaba viendo. El pequeño era mi adorable hijo, el hombre era Kyouhei y la mujer era yo. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

La luz empezó a brillar y mientras la imagen desaparecía ante mí, mi pequeño me miro y me sonrió."

Desperté agitada preguntándome que significaba aquel sueño. Cerré mis ojos recordando al pequeño niño que jugaba y reía entre los árboles. Sonreí al visualizarlo. Acaricie mi barriga y algo me hizo sentir que aquel bebe que poco a poco se iba formando en mi interior, quería recordarme que pasara lo que pasara éramos una familia.

Me levante de la cama con la mano en mi vientre y bajé las escaleras con la misión de alimentarnos, a mí y a mi bebe. Tal vez aún no era tiempo de llamarlo así pero para mí ya era más que eso, era mi vida.

Cuando alcancé el final de las escaleras, sentada en una de las sillas de la gran cocina, estaba la madre de Kyouhei.

**Madame, que hace aquí?**

Al escucharme, Yasuko me miro con gran atención.

**Hola querida, yo solo quería ver como estabas.**

Su sonrisa hizo que me diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo, pues sabía perfectamente que Kyouhei la había llamado preocupado.

**Seamos sinceras Yasuko, así que dime ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Vengo a hablarte de algo importante, es sobre el bebe…**

Al escuchar sus palabras abracé mi vientre, protegiendo a mí bebe. Yasuko sonrió al ver mi reacción y prosiguió a explicarme aquello que la tenía tan inquieta.

**CONTINUARA…**

Wuajajaja soy verdaderamente cruel y os dejo con la intriga. Quería disculparme por la larga espera pero su querida escritora está un poco vaga últimamente xD Ante todo quiero decirles que agradezco de todo corazón su gran apoyo. También quería agradecer a esas dos personitas que son mis pequeñas fans, sus palabras me emocionaron muchoooo. Un besito para todas ustedeees :3

Ahora que es verano intentare subir los capítulos más seguido :)

Y la pregunta de esta semana es:

Les gustaría que hiciera una página de Facebook, en la cual colgar novedades sobre mis historias, hacer especiales, concursos, votaciones y muchas cosas más?

Dejen muchas revieeews :3

Besitooos mis amorees!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que este era nuestro final, si tan solo me hubieras explicado la verdad, nada de esto habría pasado.

Mis lágrimas resbalan por unas mejillas demasiado frías como para albergar amor por el ser que llora entre mis brazos. La oscuridad envuelve mi alma y mi último suspiro acompaña el lloro de mi amada hija.

"_Jamás olvides de dónde vienes". _Mi alma acompaña ahora el viento que acaricia tu hermosa cara una última vez.

**Diez años después **

Nieve. Un dulce compas acompaña a la blanca nieve que cae sobre el gran jardín donde cada mañana me esperas una vez más. Miles de fotografías muestran un rostro que ya no recuerdo.

En mi cuarto cumpleaños decidí acercarme al alma que día y noche esperaba por mí en el gran jardín. Sonreíste y tus ojos me mostraron quien eras. Desde entonces deje de observar a mi madre en fotografías para ir con ella al gran jardín. Sabía que jamás podrías abrazarme, tocarme… Pero jamás dude que podrías amarme como una madre real, como una madre en vida….

Los años pasaron y jamás dejaste de sonreír. Jamás dejaste de esperarme. Pero eso se acabó. Por alguna razón has desaparecido de mi vida. Ya no hay amor, ya no hay dolor, ya no hay recuerdos. Poco a poco olvido tu rostro y tu sonrisa.

_Adiós Mama _

**Veinte años después **

Hoy te tengo entre mis brazos mi hermosa Kaya. Hoy puedo ver la sonrisa de mi madre reflejada en ti, hoy puedo sentir su alma de nuevo junto a mí.

Observo su alma rodearte mientras oigo su voz por primera vez. Siento su mano tocar mi piel después de 30 años soñando su toque. Ya no volveré a olvidarte pues ahora descansas de nuevo junto al alma de hija.

_Cuida de Kaya, Mama_

**Cuatro años después **

Kaya dice sentir alguien a su lado. Siente el alma que comparte espacio junto a la suya. Sonriente me ha preguntado si yo también puedo sentirlo.

Desgraciadamente, solo tú puedes sentirla mi pequeña Kaya. Solo tú puedes sonreír como alguna vez lo hizo ella, solo tú podrás cambiar el destino que ella vivió.

**Dieciocho años después**

Kaya no te ha salvado madre. Kaya no ha cambiado el destino. Tan solo repite uno tras otro tus propios errores.

Podría haber vivido con el pesar de saber que se casaría con un vampiro. Podría pensar que tan solo era un capricho de Kaya. Pero jamás habría imaginado que algún día cometería tu propio error.

Jamás hubiera pensado que tendría un nieto vampiro, un nieto tan poderoso que se llevaría el alma de mi hija, al igual que un día hice yo contigo a pesar de ser humana.

Mis lágrimas caen esperando un dolor que jamás llega. No puedo odiarte, no puedo odiarla, no puedo cambiar su final.

_Adiós Kaya_

Mis lágrimas caen sin cesar conociendo al fin mi destino. No hay futuro junto a Kyohei para mí.

No puedo más que llorar sin cesar, pues tú, abuela, confiaste en mi para cambiar nuestro destino pero yo no hice más que marcar nuestro fin.

Observo como Yasuko me sonríe mientras yo abrazo mi vientre sabiendo que jamás podré estar a su lado.

-Jamás supe si realmente se puede evitar pero Kaya debes estar preparada para lo peor. Debes estar preparada para decirle adiós a mi hijo y al tuyo cuando el momento llegue.

Sé que debería hacer caso a Yasuko, sé que debería prepararme para lo peor pero no quiero observarte como un alma solitaria mi pequeño. No quiero saber que jamás podrás tenerme a tu lado. No quiero morir por un destino caprichoso.

-Si debo renunciar a vivir por un destino que no escogí, buscaremos la manera de cambiar el destino.

Yasuko me sonríe y entiende mi propósito.

_Hasta ahora, Abuela_

**No sé cómo disculparme por todos estos años sin escribir. Pero debo deciros que sin vosotros no habría regresado. A pesar de estos años he seguido recibiendo todos vuestro reviews y eso me ha hecho estar aquí de nuevo.**

**Cada semana tendréis capitulo nuevo, juro no volver a abandonar esto. Os quiero a todos muchísimo :D**

**Pueden comunicarse conmigo por mensaje privado o a través de mi correo: stelladragneelfanfics **

**También pueden seguirme en mi pagina de facebook: **** StellaDragneel/?skip_nax_wizard=true**

**Bye **


End file.
